


Confession

by Silverstris



Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yandertale (fandom by Ammazolie)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cap is a silly bitch, Drunk Sex, Fucking, Gen, Lewd language, M/M, Mentions of incest, Multi, NSFC, NSFW, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), Skittlz is pissed, Yanyan is power bottom, not for faint of heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverstris/pseuds/Silverstris
Summary: Yanyan has a hard time comming to terms with the complicated emotions and feelings he has towards Skittlz. Instead of coming out in the open with what he thinks is his darkest secret (That everyone knows) He decides to hire a prostitute to help him deal. Skittlz becomes enraged that Yan would prefer some hired lay instead of coming to talk to skittlz about the real problem.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you get bent out of shape about Fictional incest then this story is Not For You. 
> 
> Please visit Ammazolie on Tumblr @ http://ammazolie.tumblr.com/  
> All characters are belong to her~!
> 
>  
> 
> ~~~~~~  
> I'm just the sick fuck that makes em do weird things.

The house was eerily quiet.   
Tension was thick in the air. 

SO much so that Brass sat on the couch and felt Safer With Cap on the couch with him then he did in the company of either his son or his brother. The front door swung open and Yan stumbled in dragging a shapeshifter monster behind him. "Slow down baby whats the rush?" the stranger said. "I'm paying by the hour thats the fucking rush now get your ass upstairs." Yanyan growled angrily silencing the paid fuck. 

Brass frowned. "Really Yan?" he asked looking slightly annoyed. Yanyan shot his older brother and arrant glare. "Oh don't fucking start Brassy. Its my only Fucking option. " he hissed. Brass got up, heckles raised. "No. Your other Option is that you go Talk to Him." 

Yanyan grit his teeth looking down. "Y-you don't understand I Can't. Its not something you can approach easily. What if he...Fuck It Brassy just stay out of it, What do you care anyway!? You don't know ANYTHING!" He started to storm out of the room. Brass rushed over grabbing his younger brother by the shoulder. "You think I'm fucking BLIND!? How can anyone not see it, you are obvious. Its hard to see you look at him like Caps looks at Me." he growled. 

Yanyan looked up, his eyes defeated. He grabbed the arm of the hand that held his shoulder. "I...He doesn't' have to know...I just gotta get it out of my system.' he said feebly. "I..I can 't face him knowing he might..." he lowered his head. Brass growled. "TALK TO HIM!" he yelled making Yanyan jump back a bit. Suddenly Skittlz bedroom door slammed and the younger male rushed down stairs. 

Yanyan kept his head low and grit his teeth. Brass seen Skittlz rush past them. "Skittlz!? Where are you going!?"   
Brass looked vaguely concerned. "I'm going to Grillbz, Its too fucking loud here." he growled. Brass was taken aback, his son never snapped at anyone. Brass thought Skittlz was incapable of anger. The front door slammed causing Cap, Yan and Brass to all flinch. 

There was a long silence that uncomfortably hung before the prostitute cleared his throat. "So...we gonna do this or...?" he asked. Brass shoved Yanyan back. "Go fuck your whore." he growled looking at his younger brother in disappointment. Yanyan hid his shame and guilt behind a mask of anger. "Fuck off Brassy." he grumbled and grabbed the shape shifter by the neck and steered him upstairs. 

Once they were gone Brass deflated and stumbled back to feel Caps chest bump against him He nervously looked up at the taller male. Cap gently placed his hands on Brassy's shoulders and was watching Yanyan walk away then looked down at Brassy. "They just can't seem to get on the same page can they?" he asked softly. "I know...-" he lowered his head and rested it on Brassy's shoulders before wrapping his arms around Brassy holding him close. Brassy looked away fighting back his nervousness around Cap. "-...that you try to hide it but you love them both don't you...that's why you want them to talk so badly..Right?" He asked softly. 

"Yeah. Yeah Cap," he said and reached up petting the others head. "Lets just...sit and watch some T.V." he sighed and retreated to the couch again. It didn't take long before they could hear Yanyans voice and the familiar thudding of the bed hitting the wall. For a couple of hours Brassy kept the T.V on high. Cap kept glancing up at the ceiling. "Think it'll cave?" he asked. 

Brass snickered "Nah,"

"GOD DAMMIT FUCK ME LIKE YOU MEAN IT!" Yanyan could be heard screaming followed by the dust on the ceiling started to shake loose. Cap whistled in amusement "Damn Yanyan is Getting it." he chuckled. Brassy huffed trying to keep from chuckling "I know I shouldn't be laughing, but I get the feeling that poor schmuck up there is going to get dusted. 

Cap glanced at Brassy and inched closer. "You know...We could uh...-" he started to reach for Brassy's hand, Brass's smile quickly faded "Cap, You are lucky I'm even letting you on the couch and not locking your ass up in the basement. Don. Push it." he grumbled. Cap flinched and pouted cutely at the T.V screen. 

"MORE...MORE...MORE!" Yanyan screamed. Cap and Brass looked in opposite directions both now neat red. "PLEASE...PLEASE...PLEASE!"   
Brass suddenly jumped up off the couch. "Brass you okay?" Cap asked as Brass rushed to the kitchen. "i need a drink." Brass huffed. Just at that moment Skittlz opened the door quietly. He could hear the commotion upstairs and a blatant look of disgust graced his gentle features. Cap looked u and smiled "H-hey buddy. Did you have fun at Grillbz?" he asked as casually as he could. "Not as much as Yan sounds like he's having." Skittlz sneered bitterly. "...Selfish fucking Prick." he hissed under his voice. 

"U-uh yeah...Seems like he's uh...having quite good time." Cap chuckled nervously as Brass returned with a bottle of wine. "Oh..Hey...Skittlz..." he smiled nervously 

"FUCK! FUCK ME HARDER! I SAID HARDER!" 

Brass bit his bottom lip and winced. There was a loud slam signifying that Yanyan got frustrated with the monster and changed positions. "They been at it all this time." Skittlz asked glancing up at the ceiling. His voice was cold and dry, devoid of its usual warmth. "Look...Skittlz, about Yanyan he's just..." Bras ut the bottle down and walked over to the younger male. "He's got a lot of tension pent up and he's just trying to get it out of his system. I'm sure once he's done you two will be able to go back to being on good terms." Brass offered. He carefully reached up and touched Skittlz chest. 

"Look, I'm sure they are going to be at it all night so...how's about we lock Cap in the basement-"  
"Hey!" Cap looks up and protested "-And go stay with Yanfett for the night. Get some sleep and face this in the morning..." Brass couldn't look Skittlz in the eye, He knew it wouldn't have mattered. He knew where his sons eyes were pinned, glaring daggers at the growing crack in the living room ceiling. "Fuck this Shit." Skittlz growled and sidestepped around Brass. "Sorry Mom, I'll have to take a rain check. As much as I'd love to take advantage of this opportunity to have some alone time with you at Aunt Fetts, Yan and I Need to talk." he grumbled

He looked back at Brass with regret, he knew he was probably never going to get that chance with Brass again. However Brass simply Pat Skittlz on the back. "Alright...Rain check."   
Skittlz walked up the stairs. Every step burned with growing rage. Until he finally stood outside Yanyans bedroom door. "Pl-please..don't dust, Not Yet. I need this...Fuck! Don't Dust Yet!" Yanyan groaned desperately. 

Skittlz had enough and kicked the door open. Yanyan's head whipped around in shock. Beneath him the shape shifter glanced up weakly. Skittlz looked shocked to see that his own image was reflected from under Yanyans hips.   
Yans heart froze i his chest once his lust hazed mind cleared enough to see the object of his misguided desires staring at the prostitute. "Sk-skittlz uh... Its...Its not what it looks like. I-I can explain!" he gasped and tried to get up. 

"What the fuck are you Doing Yanyan!" Skittlz found his voice as Yan raised his hips disgracefully off the others cock. He grabbed the sheet wrapping it around his waist as his shaking legs staggers away from the bed,  
"I-Its complicated...Skittlz I...I didn't want you to...see me like this To See This." he looked down "I...I guess you are probably disgusted with me..." he couldn't look the other in eye. Stars! Why couldn't he face him? Why couldn't he think clearly around him. No. He knew why, Yanyan just couldn't come to terms with his feelings for the younger skeleton.

Skittlz stormed over and towered over Yanyan causing the other to back up fearfully, Skittlz had grown to be a foot taller then Yan and now the older male felt smaller then ever. Yan raised his hand in defense against the boiling fury that rolled off Skittlz like an inferno "IS THIS WHY YOU HAVE BEEN AVOIDING ME!? WHY YOU HAVE BEEN STARTING FIGHTS!? IS THIS WHY YOU TOLD ME TO STOP CALLING YOU UNCLE!?" Skittlz roared and seized Yans wrist and pinned him against the wall. 

He could take no more, everything he had been holding back, everything he feared, everything he Loved, Yanyan felt himself cracking. Yanyan started to chuckle, amused by his own helplessness. The dry laughter didn't match the streams of tears that ran thick down his cheek bones "I'm sorry...I'm sick okay...This is sick...I didn't want you to know, I didn't want to loose you." he sobbed. 

Skittlz shoved Yan back against the wall as if he had been burned. His magic flared in his eyes. with a flick of his wrist a row of bones impaled the impostor dusting him on the bed. Yanyan flinched as fear mixed with the despair in his eyes.   
"The only thing SICK and DISGUSTING is how you thought You could Hide it!" Skittlz spat.   
Yanyans eyes shot up in horror. 

Animosity is all he found in Skittlz eyes bringing only a fresh wave of shame and guilt to wash over Yan again. Why was i that out of all the monsters in their small world only Skittlz could make Yanyan feel lower then dirt. "H-how...-" he choked out finally. "YOU THINK IM FUCKING BLIND!" Skittlz roared causing the other to flinch. "How many times did you think I noticed you eyeing me!? How many times did I bring you breakfast in bed and See that fucking calendar!" he demanded and punched a hole in the wall next to Yanyans head. The older male froze, his heart racing. 'He knew...he fucking knew! Oh god he hates me, I knew it, I knew he would. Stars just dust me already...End Me.' he mentally begged. 

His head hung in defeat. They remained quiet for what seemed like an eternity. "Then you go and start fights with me, God I thought it was my fault! Like you were disgusted with me. Angry at me, Judging me." Skittlz hissed "No....no no...Skittlz I...I never.." Yanyan whimpered. "I could have forgiven it all." Skittlz voice dropped down eerily. 

Yan couldn't take much more 'He's never going to forgive me, I've ruined everything..how could I even dare to Hope.' he thought. "I could have let it all go if you hadn't paid for some Imitation when you could have had the real thing." Skittlz growled. Yanyan froze, the words ran in his head as he desperately tried to grasp their meaning. "wh-what?" he croaked. 

"If you had just...Come to me. Told me that you felt the same I..-" Skittlz continued. "S-same!?" Yans voice got a bit louder, he was still looking at the floor. He seen Skittlz fingers gently touch Yans chin lifting his skull to look up at the taller male meeting his gaze for the first time all night. "Couldn't you see how much I wanted you Too?" Skittlz whispered now searching his eyes. Confusion, fear and hope raced across Yans eyes "Sk-skittlz if...if this is some joke to get back at me...god its cruel." he whimpered in return. 

Skittlz growled lightly and suddenly pushed forward kissing Yan roughly. The latter gasped , eyes wide. His body leaned closer cautiously. Uncertainty guided his reluctant body to lean closer even if it was only a fraction. He felt the others tongue trace across Yanyans lips. The shorter skeleton parted his lips allowing the other to deepen the kiss. He shuddered eagerly as his other hand holding up the stained sheet reached out clutching Skittlz ribs through the black T-shirt. once the contact between their tongues broke Yan stuttered "Sk-skittlz please...d-don;t play with me...I... I Need this. You have no idea how much torture this is!" 

"I'm not fucking around Yan." the other growled in dominance causing a chill to run up the others spine. Yan couldn't stop himself from rolling his hips to meet Skittlz pelvis.   
"P-prove it..." he panted heatedly. "...please..." Yan added in a quiet plea.   
Skittlz ripped the sheet from Yans body and threw it back onto the bed scattering the poor impostors dust to the floor. "I thought You'd Never ask." the younger male smirked victoriously. He suddenly lifted Yan up against the wall, the older male instinctively wrapped his legs around the others hips and clung to him to keep himself from falling back down again. "Ski-skittlz wa-wait! I...I need to know, Please will you forgive me? F-for earlier?" he asked as he clung to the others collar bone. 

"No." Skittlz said bluntly. Yans heart sunk in his chest slowly as he felt fresh tears form in his eyes. He never cried so much for anything. "But...You can Earn my forgiveness over time." Skittlz grinned defiantly. "I have a couple of ideas how. too." the younger male chuckled and thrust against Yanyan teasingly to make his point.   
"Stars Skittlz, f-fuck me already." he groaned eagerly. The others dark chuckle threatened to undo Yan then and there.   
He shivered in anticipation when he heard the others pants zipper drop. 

"The only good thing about you letting that fucking whore touch you, He loosened you up for me." skittlz growled before thrusting deep into Yan causing the other to scream out. He shuddered as Skittlz slowly pulled Yans legs free from around his waist and hooked them up over skittlz shoulders causing Yan to slide down further on the younger males cock forcing him to take it deeper. Yan looked up at the taller skeleton, his eyes misted with pleasure and need, his cheek bones dusted red from the heat that consumed him, his lips parted with his tongue peeking out between his teeth. 

Skittlz smirked as he tried to hold his control, "Seeing you so undone like this is a good look on you YanYan." he teased and pulled out slowly only to thrust in again and hold still "GOD FUCK! SKITTLZ PLEASE!" Yan screamed out and tried to rock his hips eagerly. "Pl-please! F-fuck me." he cried desperately as he attempted to do the job himself. "Mnn Yan, your such a slut for me aren't you?" skittlz groans and dragged his teeth along Yans neck. "Y-yes! Please Yes!" Yan gasped in return. Skittlz moved his hips ever so gently. 'You Want it?" he asked teasingly. "Y-Yes! Skittlz please!"  
"Are you sure?" the younger male inquired. "Yes! Skittlz Please Fuck Me already! Destroy me! Make me yours!" Yan demanded shamelessly.

"As you wish." Skittlz purred before giving into his carnal desires and ravaged Yan through out the remaining night and into late morning. 

Brass huffed and dragged Cap off the couch. "Br-brassy?" cap looked up questioningly. "I'm not made of stone dammit! Open your mouth cap. I got a treat for you." he smirked, caps eyes lit up and he eagerly eased Brass's own growing need.


End file.
